Poly(ADP-ribose)polymerase (PARP) or poly(ADP-ribose)synthase (PARS) has an essential role in facilitating DNA repair, controlling RNA transcription, mediating cell death, and regulating immune response. These actions make PARP inhibitors targets for a broad spectrum of disorders. PARP inhibitors have demonstrated efficacy in numerous models of disease, particularly in models of ischemia reperfusion injury, inflammatory disease, degenerative diseases, protection from adverse effects of cytoxic compounds, and the potentiation of cytotoxic cancer therapy. PARP has also been indicated in retroviral infection and thus inhibitors may have use in antiretroviral therapy. PARP inhibitors have been efficacious in preventing ischemia reperfusion injury in models of myocardial infarction, stroke, other neural trauma, organ transplantation, as well as reperfusion of the eye, kidney, gut and skeletal muscle Inhibitors have been efficacious in inflammatory diseases such as arthritis, gout, inflammatory bowel disease, CNS inflammation such as MS and allergic encephalitis, sepsis, septic shock, hemmorhagic shock, pulmonary fibrosis, and uveitis. PARP inhibitors have also shown benefit in several models of degenerative disease including diabetes (as well as complications) and Parkinsons disease. PARP inhibitors can ameliorate the liver toxicity following acetominophen overdose, cardiac and kidney toxicities from doxorubicin and platinum based antineoplastic agents, as well as skin damage secondary to sulfur mustards. In various cancer models, PARP inhibitors have been shown to potentiate radiation and chemotherapy by increasing apoptosis of cancer cells, limiting tumor growth, decreasing metastasis, and prolonging the survival of tumor-bearing animals.
The present invention describes the finding that 2-substituted-1H-benzimidazole-4-carboxamides are potent PARP inhibitors.